neweberronfandomcom-20200215-history
Downtime Activities
Buying Items You can buy any item in the Player's Handbook that isn't magical. This includes weapons, armor, and adventuring guild. Please refer to the Player's Handbook page 145, 149, and 150. As for magic items, you will require a Dungeon Master to guide you through. Please reach out the Primary Dungeon Master or one of the Secondary Dungeon Masters. Prices and availability depending where you are purchasing it from. Keep in mind that if you are venturing somewhere far away, you might be disqualified from a module that is too far away. Below should be the price ranges of the magic items. Enchanting Items You may have a non-magical or magical item at hand and you want it to make it stronger. Cool, you can do that. Same with the rules above, you may have to visit a specific place to get the enchantment you are looking for. Or just drop by one and see what happens. Generally, you can improve your items with the guide below: Keep in mind that you cannot upgrade an item immediately to +3 this way. You must reach +1 and +2 first. In addition, you can only have 2 enchantment property with your item at a time. You may attempt to add a 3rd enchantment property but it has a 50% chance of breaking permanently. You can add an enchantment or upgrade a named magic item not enchanted this way too, but it also have a 50% chance of permanently breaking. Any items that is given a property with the (A) sign beside it will require that item to be attuned to. In addition, for the additional damage you may only choose from: Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold, Lightning, Radiant, Necrotic Roleplaying We have a room in the roleplaying chat called RPHaven. The room is called New Eberron. You can spend your downtime in there to interact with other characters. Do not worry too much about the narrative since it is timefluid, but try not to do anything extreme. The Dungeon Masters are always watching, and if you declare that you are looking for a tarassque, you might just get what you're looking for. You can also gain experience point depending on your word count. Below is the guideline for how much experience you gain: * Tier 1 EXP is limited to: 1000EXP/week day; 2000EXP/weekend day * Tier 2 EXP is limited to: 1000EXP/week day; 2000EXP/weekend day * Tier 3 EXP is limited to: 250EXP/week day; 500EXP/weekend day * Tier 4 EXP is limited to: 0. As a Tier 4, you will gain no EXP from RPing Please save all your word counts in pastebin and send it to a Dungeon Master so we can record it.Try not to delete it until we have acknowledged it. Projects and Mini-quests Sometimes you want to do stuff in the world and a Dungeon Master maybe available. It depends. For example, you have an extraplanar parasite inside of you that is currently growing and will likely probably eat you. You want that removed, but who can do it? It depends. Approach a Dungeon Master, likely the Primary or the Secondaries and they can assist you with that. This may also include looking for a specific NPC, talking to a God/Otherworldly being, learning how to perform alchemy, getting married, and other things. Keep in mind that this may also disqualify your character from future modules depending on what happens, like if end up in jail or the other side of the continent. Category:System